parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Pan
Disneystyle172's movie-spoof of Walt Disney's 1953 animated feature "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Wendy Darling - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *John Darling - Charlie (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Michael Darling - Paul (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Tinker Bell - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Captain Hook - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Smee - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Lost Boys played by Skippy Rabbit, Toulouse, Flounder & Hathi Jr., Roo, and Pinocchio (Robin Hood, The Aristocats, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Winnie the Pooh, and Pinocchio) *Tiger Lily - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *The Indian Chief - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Nana - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mary Darling - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning) *George Darling - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Hook's Pirates - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Indians - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Yellow-Haired Mermaid - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Pirate with Kettle - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Indian Squaw - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Brave and Squaw - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scene Index *Eric Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Eric Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Eric Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Eric Pan part 4 - Eric Chases His Shadow/Eric and Ariel Meet *Eric Pan part 5 - Charlie and Paul Meet Eric/Snow White in a Sulky Mood *Eric Pan part 6 - Eric Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") *Eric Pan part 7 - Meet Shere Khan and the Pink Elephants/Kaa vs. Dragon *Eric Pan part 8 - Shere Khan Attacks Eric & The Darling Children *Eric Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Snow White Tries to Kill Ariel *Eric Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by The Rhino Guards *Eric Pan part 11 - Eric and Ariel Meet The Mermaids/Shere Khan Kidnaps Belle *Eric Pan part 12 - Eric Tricks Shere Khan/Eric Saves Belle *Eric Pan part 13 - Shere Khan's Next Plan *Eric Pan part 14 - ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Snow Whitenapped *Eric Pan part 15 - Snow White Helps Shere Khan *Eric Pan part 16 - Big Chief Eric/I Had A Mother Once *Eric Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Shere Khan *Eric Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! *Eric Pan part 19 - Eric Cares About Snow White *Eric Pan part 20 - Eric vs. Shere Khan/Shere Khan the Codfish *Eric Pan part 21 - Home Again *Eric Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan Clips Used *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Winnie the Pooh series *Robin Hood *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Great Mouse Detective *The Aristocats *Sleeping Beauty *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Tarzan *Alice in Wonderland *Dumbo Gallery Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Peter Pan Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Wendy Darling 18114-1420.gif|Charlie as John Darling 16190-1420.gif|Paul as Michael Darling 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Tinker Bell Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Captain Hook Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Mr. Smee Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit, Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, Flounder in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flounder, Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr., tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg|Roo, and Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as the Lost Boys Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Tiger Lily Prince John.jpg|Prince John as the Indian Chief Toby.jpg|Toby as Nana Tlm3pic000095.jpg|Queen Athena as Mary Darling King Triton.jpg|King Triton as George Darling Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs